fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Tinga Mountain's Shenghu Tribe
The Shenghu tribe is located in Wakata, Wisconsin high in the mountains of Tinga. From the surrounding areas of the mountains, it would be hard to imagine that there was actually a flourishing valley in the center of it all. The Shenghu tribe was able to venture up into the Tinga Mountains during the 1600s and found that it was a perfect area to set up their home camp. Their current tribe leader is Shagwa Ingahut. Ingahut’s great great great grandfather was one of the brave tribe members that suggested to explore the Tinga Mountain because of the promising beauty he saw in the high ridgelines that ran at the top. To this day, the Shenghu tribe is still rich in their old customs with their daily rituals and festive ceremonies while also incorporating the new technological advancements of the modern world. Before implementing anything though, the tribal leaders hold conferences with all the tribe members to forecast all the benefits and consequences of each proposition. They critically analyze anything that is new to their tools and customs to make sure that the impact it makes on the tribe and surrounding nature is as positive as it can be, and if it isn’t they push the idea to the side. However they don’t completely reject it. They analyze alternatives and modifications of the idea to eliminate all the pitfalls they can, so that they can still progress their culture as a whole. Because of the rigorous thought that is put into each new technological advancement, they have still yet to drive cars around or even pave roadways. They are still using their old primary method of transportation: Walking. They’ve carefully designed the layout of the village to where everything they need in each small community is no farther than a 10 minute walk away. Yet each community of the Shenghu tribe has now grown into roughly a thousand members. They understood that careful planning of their infrastructure was crucial for generations to come. One piece of technology they did deem worthy to incorporate was the mobile phone. Not as how we know it now, but of how it was just a decade ago, only being able to make phone calls. They loved the idea that you can be connected to members in the different communities but did not want to take it any farther than just being able to talk. They especially hated the idea when screen began to have more functions than only displaying the number you were dialing. Tribe members saw this as a mesmerizing device with all the extravagant colors that were able to be displayed on it. The Shenghu tribe is a very unique tribe living in today’s day and age, only accepting advancements they see having minimal harm to their cultural values of being united as a whole and valuing each other’s time to the fullest. They might not be as efficient as the roaring hustle and bustle metropolitan areas but they enjoy every single day living in their slowly thriving communities, knowing that everything will still be there to appreciate for years to come.